


there's only one virgin left and that's you.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Partying, Smut, Some Fluff, THIS IS REALLY BAD. I REPEAT REALLY BAD., Virgin Tyler Joseph, brendon is a fuckboy, drug usage, fuckbook, josh is sweet as hell, virgin tyler, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tylers the last virgin in a sex crazed high school that even awards you points for the amount of people you get with. tyler thinks it's dumb and plans on keeping his virginity till he graduates, but with everyone after him it seems like a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a virgin in high school had been considered normal in freshman year, sophomore year and maybe even junior year but according to everybody in his entire school being a virgin in senior year was an absolute tradegy. 

Tyler knew his school was fucking weird, he knew his public school wasn't like the others and he had realized that during his second day of freshman year where he watched Brendon Urie ask every single student in his grade if they were a virgin or not. Brendon had spent the whole day asking around and making a list of everyone's status. single? virgin? gay? straight? etc...  
which Tyler admitted was really fucking invasive but when Brendon came up to him he didn't hesitate in saying he was a gay virgin. that was the day he most certainly knew that his high school experience was going to be wild. 

after he'd told Brendon his sexuality he had been 'recruited' to join his squad, or as Brendon had named it 'dicks out for the flaming homosexuals' which Tyler had immediately hated because who names their squad something dumb like that he only shrugged it off though because he gave up caring for Brendon's dumb antics the day he met him. the squad itself had ended up all being his best friends by the end of freshman year. there was Pete, Patrick, Gabe, Ryan, Dallon, Mikey, Gerard, frank and Brendon. 

Brendon wasn't the only guy with lists though, oh no. one guy from literally every grade was in on this and had those dumb ass check lists. every year a senior would pass down the 'tradition' to the most outgoing guy in freshman year and unfortunately they'd all said yes so far. Why 14 year olds were taking part in the immature games of the seniors was beyond Tyler. he'd originally seen it as just general high school stupidity but as it turns out it was stupider than that. much stupider and kinda disrespectful. actually scratch that it was disgusting. 

Along with that original checklist had been a point list, a point list that extended into every grade. everyone's name was on it and you couldn't even try to get it removed from the list, well you could try but it was useless. the point list awarded points for all of your sexual interactions. it went for all genders, whomever had initiated the activity got extra points but both or all participants got points. now they could always just lie but there was no reason to and everyone played pretty fair. the whole damn school was involved in this and it explains the amount of times he'd walked in to people fucking. what made it worse is that if you were caught in the act and kept going you'd literally get more points so no one really tried to do this shit in private and . 

Tyler swears he's even seen people try and fuck the whole school. going person by person, and all he had to say to that was what the fuck. also he didn't understand how students at his school had such a high sex drive, like they went at it like rabbits. minus the reproducing part since the school was practically raining in condoms. 

he had never seen the checklist or the famously named 'fuck book' but all he knew was that he had a big fat amount of points as in 0. he had 0. and if he was still a freshman that would have been normal but now he was a god damn senior and he couldn't lie that he wished he had atleast more than 0 points in that book, as much as he hated to admit it. he was competitive and literally amazing at everything except maybe engaging into any sexual activity at all, and fuck he hadn't even had first kiss yet even after of 3 years with the gayest guys in school. 

brendon was constantly nagging about how he was the only senior in that entire book who had a 0 and that was a virgin. tyler simply rolled his eyes at his best friends comments though and had slapped his chest rather hard when brendon offered to help him get points. because no way in hell was he going to get points by sleeping with brendon. 

brendon was the boy with biggest amount of points, he had a good 10 000 plus that he'd graciously been collecting since freshman year. he swore on his grave that he'd got it on with every student in school except tyler, which was unfortunately very believable. the girl with highest amount of points had been Jenna Black but was now Ashley frangipane after she'd admitted to a foursome which had gotten her to just over 9000 points. 

the point system was weird in tylers opinion, according to brendon the kinkier the sex the more points you'd get. so if you had straight up vanilla sex you'd get 50 points but if you found yourself tied to a bed with a blindfold on then you'd maybe get 150 and if you added a vibrator to the equation it would go up to a good 300. 

if you took someone's virginity you got 500 points, so basically everyone already had those main points. it was a sick twisted game with a bunch of weird rules that brendon had started tossing in there. like if you slept with someone in a lower grade you'd get more points, and if you slept with someone with a higher grade you would get extra points as well. it was confusing and considering the the amount of points brendon had, tyler did not want to know what brendon had done so far. 

just generally the dirtier the thing you did the more points you'd be awarded and damn did everybody chase after those points like hungry dogs. 

another thing tyler didn't get is that if you had sex with the same person too much they'd count for less, which was dumb. the whole point system was honestly flawed in the brunettes opinion but he had no control over the idiotic things his classmates took part in. he hated that he knew the point system so well, yet didn't have any. 

tyler quite liked being a virgin, he didn't need a dick up his ass to get off. he had his hand but apparently no one at school thought that was enough. why couldn't he go to a normal school where everyone cared about there grades and had normal relationships. He still wondered how through all of his highschool experience so far he had stayed single and a virgin while he was apart of the popular group of the school. It wasn't that he was ugly because everyone at school thought he was a really pretty guy but strangely no one had ever made a move on him which left him confused.

the game was dirty in every sense and incredibly unnecessary and tyler decided that this year he still wouldn't be participating. he'd go down in history as the virgin of his senior class, a great title in his opinion. his whole group of friends were constantly pushing him to join in on the game though considering they were all pretty sure everyone would be after his ass this year anyways but apparently they not only assumed this, they wanted this because the one in only brendon urie stood up on their cafeteria table during their first day of senior year and yelled. 

"who ever fucks tyler joseph, the last virgin in the entire senior year gets awarded over 5000 points" 

the cafeteria went silent for a moment and then there was cheering and then tyler, well he was sighing because this was gonna be a hell of a long year.


	2. they are like fucking virginity vultures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE holy shit. hope you guys like it!

hell. that is how tyler would describe his first week of senior year. absolute and utter hell. it's as if satan himself had grabbed his ankles and was pulling him down under, if satan was hundreds of horny and power hungry teenagers.  
he hated brendon. he hated school. he hated everything, no one would leave him the fuck alone. 

why would his best friend do this to him, sell him off like this. he'd admit st first he was amused but he quickly realized that he was now considered valuable at school now. everyone wanted him just for the social value of the idiotic point system. the point system was just frustrating and he'd try and tell a teacher so they could attempt to shut down whatever the fuck this is considered but he knew it was useless the moment he'd walked it on brendon and his english teacher doing it. the teachers were of course an extra 600 points, they were a lot harder to get to though. well usually, from what tyler had heard and unfortunately witnessed. 

he had attempted to get rid of this toxic game on multiple occasions over his time there but it never seemed to work out so he'd given up. at first he had been super into the whole thing but within a week as a freshman he was over it and focusing on school. 

but now, now he was dealing with it first hand. he was dealing with sophomores and juniors and seniors and literally fucking 14-15 year old freshman. he had never had this much social interaction in a week, it was absolutely ridiculous. he couldn't get one moment alone. 

if he wanted to go to the bathroom during class, someone would volunteer to go with him. the moment he left the cafeteria, some girl would be waiting for him at his locker. even though he had really clearly stated he was gay. really gay. and shit, in the locker rooms before gym everyone was looking him over like he was on sale, he literally wanted to change schools and never come back. the attention was kind of nice, but it was kind of really unwanted. he also didn't get how forcing a relationship with someone was going to work but alright. 

not to mention a sophomore had literally thrown himself at tyler, full force thrown himself. 

tyler had been walking to class with his bag on his back when suddenly some kid with dark brown hair was thrown into his arms. he caught him flawlessly and stood there in shock before he dropped the him just as quick. tyler sprinted to chemistry class so quick he felt like the flash. 

that wasn't even the beginning of the endless torture of being worth 5000 points though, it was only going downhill and tyler would never understand why having a social status mattered. especially when this social status was based upon who you'd fucked. he felt like he was the only normal one at his school sometimes. 

he had decided he wouldn't give in though, he was going to be unfuckable and stay his cute virgin self and no one could change that. no matter how hard they pushed him. he figured he'd get used to the constant teens trying to get in his pants, he was confident enough to push them away anyways. 

it was friday after school when he'd gotten a text from brendon, well more like a spam of texts from him. he had just gotten home from his hellish day only to be met with stupid ass messages from the one guy who had literally ruined his week and probably the rest of the school year. 

asshole: DUDD

asshole:dude*

asshole:TYLERRRRRRRRRRRRR

asshole: bro 

asshole: get your gay ass here right now 

asshole: tyler robert joseph

asshole: ugly twink

asshole: COME HERE LIL VIRGIN I HAVE NEWS

asshole: hurry your ass up 

asshole: I CANT FUVKING BREATHE IM NUTTING

asshole: i swear to god, you need to see this. 

he read through them and laughed because well shit, it was kinda funny and he was now very curious because if brendon was pestering him there had to be a 'good' reason. 

tyler: what the fuck do you want 

asshole: kill the attitude mr.forever a virgin

tyler:okay, hey brendon! i love you so much man what's up?? :3 

asshole: much better ty guy

tyler: don't call me that 

asshole: i'll do as i please 

tyler: whatever, now why were you annoying me about how you couldn't breathe and were NUTTING 

asshole: OH yaaa

tyler: tell me 

asshole: WAIT OH SHIT IM ANOUT TO BE MYRDER HE SAW ME 

tyler: WHAT

asshole: HE SAW ME

tyler: WHO? 

asshole: HES COMING OVER HERE I NEED TO RUN

tyler: BRENDON PLEASE EXPLAIN YOU DUMBASS 

asshole: brb i gotta run 

tyler: i hate you  
read 6:31  
tyler: dude i swear you better explain this on monday or i'm going to ignore you all week :)))  
read 6:31  
tyler: i really hope you're actually running right now.  
read 6:31 

he put his phone down, why was he friends with this idiot. he loved him though, even though brendon put him in really really shitty situations such as the one where the whole school is out to steal his virginity. that was just a minor detail though, he didn't really care anymore. he knew brendon would always look out for him, and was just trying to provide him with a plethora of people to fuck so he could lose his virginity and reclaim himself as brendon had told him just a few days ago. so regardless of brendon's absolutely bad life decisions he was still a good friend when he needed to be and would always be tylers best and closest friend. 

he had melanie and pete and all them too but they weren't as close, sure they all looked out and loved each other and they were a squad as brendon still forced them to call it but they were all just good friends not best friends. 

tyler found himself asleep, unsurprisingly. he had endured a long day of vultures following him around and brendon. but his slumber was soon awakened by none other then a a stupid text tone from his phone. he regretted not keeping it on silent. 

it was from brendon, yes of course. 

asshole: imagine attached PNG643 

tyler: fuck

tyler:fuck

he almost nutted as brendon would have said.


	3. nutworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler just wanted a normal stress free saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that you so much for all of the support! here's chapter 3.

the weekend was calm. his parents had luckily left him alone and it was quiet, and it was amazing. mostly because tyler had basically locked himself in his room because as if he was actually going to go out on a saturday. especially when everyone was after his ass. literally. nothing and no one could force him to leave his house at this point. 

he'd been playing mario kart and watching netflix all day so far. he was was also ignoring his phone like the plague because he was very much embarrassed by what had happened friday. 

Brendon had somehow gotten a really, really hot guy to send him a selfie. he had fluorescent yellow hair, gauges, a silver nose ring, a colourful tattoo that wrapped around his arm to create a sleeve and holy fuck did he have a nice body. like a really nice body, the type of body tyler could stare at for hours. the picture was taken outside and the guy was really sweaty, which in Tyler's opinion made everything so much better. Regardless of how good the picture was, (which was really good because he may or may not have made it his wallpaper on his phone) the embarrassing thing that happened after it was sent was barely worth it because without thinking he replied with the only word he knew how to use.  
fuck. at first he didn't think much of it but after a few seconds he realized that the guy had most likely seen the replies and that fact alone made him cringe. he decided he never wanted to face that guy in real life, what if he beat him up. 

another reason for his reluctance of his phone usage was the amount of texts he was getting, from people from school. it was as though someone had put up a poster with his face and phone number on it, and the 5000 points pinned right above his head. oh and of course the virgin part would have been included. he sadly wouldn't be surprised if brendon had pulled something like this, or if he was generally advertising tylers virginity even when school wasn't in session. it would be a classic brendon move and unsurprising. 

the rest of his friends had felt a bit bad because tyler was clearly a bit overwhelmed with the pressure but they continued to tease him about it because it was still really funny. the only one who had really messaged him about it had been melanie. she was just comforting him because he had been annoyed all day on friday. 

his mind found itself back on that god damn guy though. the pretty one that could be an underwear model or some shit. Tyler would pay good money for that, more than he'd ever want to admit. it all kind of clicked together at this point, the fact that brendon had apparently been running. he must have been trying to take pictures of the guy, and obviously gotten caught because holy fuck brendon was not slick. not at all, he was so incredibly obvious. 

only brendon would do something like this, unfortunately he was used to it. never once had tyler actually liked the guys brendon had previously picked out for him. sure he found them cute but shit this new guy, tyler was practically dying inside. 

he had absolutely no clue who the guy was though, he had never seen him at school or around columbus so he only assumed he had just recently moved here. it kind of made sense in a way and tyler prayed that this guy wouldn't be going to his school because who the hell would want to be involved in that insanity. he was half tempted to message the guy since brendon had ended up getting his number. tyler had without question added the number to his phone and given him the contact name 'nutworthy'. at the same time he wasn't in the mood to message this god whatsoever because how do you start a conversation with someone you don't know and had given off a first impression of 'fuck me' to. tyler had no idea where to start. he was also worried of what brendon had already told the guy because, well knowing brendon he probably rambled a lot and said a bunch of stupid shit. 

after a few minutes of pondering his options he found himself under his bed with his phone. not ready for whatever was to come. his eyes glued to all the messages and notifications on his phone screen he went through them annoyed. 

the first one was unsurprising at this point.  
unknown number: hey baby ;) 

fuck off please.

unknown number XXX XXX XXXX: hey cutie you should come over, not using you for points i swear. 

what a lie. this was too comical, if that's how everyone was gonna be attempting to get in his pants he'd be a virgin all year. 

there were atleast 20 random messages like that, unfortunately all from diffrent people. how desperate and gross. then there were hundreds and hundreds of messages from their squad group chat which he ignored with ease usually because it was all just stupid stuff. no real topic of conversation. he skimmed through it though because why not, especially when he saw his name pop up. 

patty: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUTS GUYS GUTS GUYSSS

ryro: guts 

dad: WHAT? 

asshole: PATRICK SHHHH 

pete: IM MORTIFIED 

mel: what the fuck is happening 

patrick: I JUST Walked in ON BRENDON WITH MRS.ORZECHOWSKI 

asshole: hahaha we were just hanging out...

ryro: sureeee

patty: STOP WITH THE LIES I AMMORTIFIED

asshole: anyways where's tyler he's been absent 

pete: he probably is still mortified 

patty: HIW ARE YOU GUYS OKAY WITHVME HAVING JUST SAW SOMETHING LIKE THAT

dad: we've all seen it patty

wait. they knew about that, tyler was suddenly confused. brendon must have told them though. 

mel: poor tyty :(((((

pete: it wasn't even that embarrassing 

asshole: but my lil tyler is a soft virgin :/ 

patty: awe poor babyyyy 

ryro: wait brendon didn't you add that josh guy to the chat? 

 

asshole: ya i did, the idiot isn't active though 

mel: lets summon him 

dad: YELLOW GUY 

ryro: LEMON BOY 

pete: HOT 

pete: GUY

pete: WHO

pete: HAS 

patty: STOP

pete: YOU STOP IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING 

asshole: JOSHUAAAAA SOCCER GUY

mel: JOSHHHHHHH

dad: you've been summoned 

pete: LEMONHEAD

nutworthy: hello my new gay friends 

tyler almost threw his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of you had already guessed who the guy in the picture was, i feel like it was obvious that it was josh though because it seemed like the best way to introduce his character. also just because josh is in here doesn't mean that's the only relationship tyler will have, because once again everyone wants him and most people are going to try something. comment down below if you have any questions about what's going on and leave kudos cause those are cool. hope you're all having a great day.


	4. music class is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND SORRY FOR HOW BAD THIS IS IM REALLT SORRY I FEEL BAD BUT THIS Is whole fic is literally one of those meme/joke/groupchat fics so idk if you're expecting beautiful writing. this type of thing makes my writing style all odd and shit so i'm sorry.

tyler hates brendon. he says it a lot, he thinks it a lot too and he never really means it. he could never truly hate his best friend but in this moment he definitely did.

he had learnt that, the absolute beautiful human he had blatantly embarrassed himself in front of. well not directly in front of but regardless of how it happened he had made a fool of himself. which at this point he thought he was over and he would have been if this josh guy wasn't going to be at his school today and for the rest of senior year. what made it worse it that brendon had 100% on purpose invited the guy to be a part of their friend group since apparently josh would fit right in.

So when he woke up that morning he was nervous, all this new information overwhelming his head. he hated the feeling but there wasn't much he could do about it except possibly ignore the source of this newfound anxiety. as in ignore josh and brendon at all costs.

in his past experiences of ignoring his best friend it never ended well but tyler wasn't willing to face the hot guy or brendon who would probably try and shove said hot guy into his face. he wasn't prepared for any of this.

he found himself at school 10 minutes before the bell, he had left late as to delay the probable and very inevitable harassment from other students and possibly his friends. he kind of regretted it though as he was running to his locker, throwing his bag in and grabbing his binder and books and then running all the way to the fourth floor. he was out of breath and panting by the time he had reached the front of his classroom. he realized he hadn't really needed to run but at the time it had felt necessary. 

he walked in and well he just about died at the sigh of bright yellow hair in the corner of the room. the classroom was filled with chatter no one yet noticing his presence, except his teacher who sent him a small smile which he deliberately sent back. 

he considered that they yellow hair didn't belong to josh, but there was no way it wasn't. he almost started drooling as his eyes kept on josh for a moment who was to Tyler's advantage too focused on his phone. 

he found himself rushing to a seat on the complete opposite end of class, as far away from josh as possible. he felt lucky in this class, no one had really bothered him about the virgin thing yet. English class had been his safe space but not anymore. definitely not anymore. 

there were 5 minutes until class was due to start and tyler found himself using his arm as a shield and pulling his hood up in an attempt to hide himself.

when class started, he felt that nervous feeling in his gut again and also all the vibrations from that stupid groupchat. 

his teacher took attendance and reluctantly as his name was called he mumbled a quick 

"here" and didn't bother turning around to look at josh. he was't exactly sure what josh knew about him, or if he even knew what he looked like but he was dead sure josh knew his name. especially if he was added into the squad chat.

he found himself incapable of paying attention to the teacher as she went on and on about what they'd be doing this semester just as she had done last week. she repeated the same things multiple times, tyler wanted so desperately to let her know but he knew if he did that the old woman would actually give them work and he was fine with listening to her lecture.

eventually he caved and checked the groupchat, which never seemed to shut up. it was apprently 'lit' 24/7 and he questioned how no one ever seemed to get caught on their phones.

asshole: pete send memes ;0

patrick: please no

mel:BRENDON NO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME

gee: DO IT PETE 

dal: im leaving

pete is typing

asshole: SHIT THE SPAM IS COMING

mel: NO MY PHONE IS GONNA BREAK AGAIN

ryan: i honestly hate you all, the only one i love is tyler

pete is typing

asshole: TYLER IS LITERALLY DEAD TO ME WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIS NAME

nutworthy: HES IN MY CLASS RN ON HIS PHONE

asshole: WHY ISNT THAT FUCKER ANSWERING ME

mel: IM SHUTTING MYPHONE OFF PETE IS SCARING ME

gee: i only love frank

asshole: JOSH WAHTS HE DOING NOW

nutworthy: he's still on his phone and has his hood pulled up i'm so

asshole: throw something at him

pete is typing

mel: DONT THROW SHIT AT HIM 

ryan: I AGREE WITH MEL

asshole: you guys are such softies :P

tyler: shut the fuck up

dallon: HE SPEAKS

asshole: TY GUY MY DUDE

mel: Leave while you still can

asshole: stop ignoring josh

pete: 267 picture messages sent

tyler erupted in to shy giggles which he muffled with the sleeve of his sweater. after that absolute train-wreck which is the group chat, he shut off his phone because melanie was right. his phone would most definitely crash if he kept his phone on. pete would often do this, send way too many memes and annoy the shit out of everyone, especially on brendon's request. 

he went back to paying attention to class, his teachers monotone voice lulling him to sleep as he held his head on his arms and only kept his eyes open just enough to look awake. 

once the bell rang he had shot up out of his seat without question and ran out of his class and straight to the next. ignoring cat calls and the sound of brendon's voice. he was definitely not looking forward to music class which was of course the class he had with all of his friends and coincidentally the class he was currently running to. 

he plopped down into his favorite spot in the class, the arm chair by the window. it had been his spot since freshman year and luckily it was rather secluded, well as secluded as a chair could be. 

the class filled up slowly, and once again he saw josh. a pair of drumsticks in his hand and a bag loosely slung over his shoulder. he looked good, like really good but when tyler saw brendon shove josh in his direction. he wanted to run.


	5. tyler is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also excuse typos, i'm too lazy to read over.

tyler was cool, so cool. so when josh came and sat down right beside him, he stayed calm and collected whilst his insides were screaming at him. because yes josh was hot and yes he had made a fool out of himself in front of him. 

he'd just need to get over that little detail though because it would only cause stress in his life if he continued to care about what josh thought of him. josh was really nothing more than a stranger, so tyler decided that he was gonna play it cool, be smooth. 

students flooded the classroom, everyone sitting far away from him and now josh who looked way too comfortable. 

"tyler right?" questioned josh, as he toyed with his drumsticks. 

"yep, that's me" smiled tyler shyly, not sure what else to do. he tried to push that feeling of nervousness down his stomach and luckily it was working really well. 

"and you're josh?"

"the one and only" he nodded, as he pulled his bag off and dropped it in front of him. crossing his legs as he turned to tyler expectantly.,

"about that picture, i'm sorry" mumbled tyler quietly. 

"for what? complimenting me?" laughed josh, and tyler swore his heart almost stopped. 

"dude, i literally just said 'fuck' that's not a compliment" he replied easily. 

"yeah but it's implying something" tyler only cocked a brow at that response before speaking once more. 

"fine, whatever i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable then" 

"you didn't" smiled josh. 

"didn't think so"

"then why'd you apologize"

"i don't know" groaned tyler, tugging at a strand of hair. they kept quiet as the teacher begun talking, going on about how they'd each need to pick and instrument and 'master' it which tyler thought was dumb because, mastering an entire instruments takes a long time especially when you don't have a private teacher of actual lessons. 

music class always started out boring at the beginning of the year, his teacher took things really slow and focused way too much on music theory in his opinion. 

"hey tyler?" josh whispered. 

"what?" he asked quietly, not trying to draw attention to themselves. 

"are you gay?" 

"uh, yes. but didn't you already know that?" tyler almost smiled. 

"i did, i just wanted to hear you say it" said josh, a small smirk resting on his lips. tyler melted. 

"admit that i like dick up my ass?" he questioned in retaliation, almost laughing at his choice of words. maybe he was being a little bit blunt. 

"woah calm down you virgin!" exclaimed josh rather loudly, gathering a few odd stares from around the room. 

"ugh brendon told you?" muttered tyler annoyed, not one person in the school didn't know. he was sure even the teachers knew. 

"dude you're all over the school" 

"i realize, and also just cause i haven't had an actual dick up my ass doesn't mean i haven't had dick shaped things up my ass" tyler commented bluntly, shocking even himself with his own words. brendon was rubbing off on him, that was one thing. 

"the real thing is better" snickered josh as he poked tyler with one of his red drumsticks. 

"i'm sure it is" 

"are you gay?" asked tyler seriously, he really wondered because from the way josh was talking it sounded like he'd bottomed before. he had a good feeling that josh was gay though, since brendon had definitely crashed his phone by sending the same message 264 times. so he kinda already knew, but confirmation was nice. 

JOSH IS GAY 

JOSH IS GAY

josh is gay

"gayer than you" smirked josh. 

"that's not possible" 

class went on boringly, but josh kept tyler entertained. cracking jokes and asking him dumb questions that only resulted in more laughter. he was happy the guy was nice and not just a pretty face. he had a great sense of humour and tyler could really appreciate that. he hadn't had a new friend in so long so it was nice to have fresh and new conversations with josh as music class progressed as slowly as usual. 

he was oddly comfortable with josh and he enjoyed the feeling of safety the yellow haired boy provided. it was nice and very much appreciated. 

class soon ended and tyler was running to his locker, avoiding all general teenagers. the halls were a dangerous place. 

he got to his locker and none other than some kid named alex was there. leaning against it. 

"hey tyler" he smiled brightly as the brunet approached him. he moved out of the way of tyler's locker with ease. 

"hey alex, what's up?" questioned tyler as he went about putting his stuff away and grabbing around for his wallet, not paying much attention to alex. 

"oh uh, there's a party at jack's this saturday do you wanna come?"

"yea sure"

"cool, see you there then" 

"weird" he muttered under his breath as alex left. 

he never personally gotten invited to parties, it was usually by text or by brendon telling him that he should go. he wasn't particularly fond of parties, it always led to a bunch of crappy decisions that he'd always witness his friends make. 

whenever he went to parties he was everybody's designated driver, which frankly he didn't mind since it would mean he's keeping his friends safe but at the same time he begun to wonder if the parties had went too would have been more fun with the burning sensation of alcohol, or even weed. a drug everyone passed around, he'd tried it a few times. it wasn't great but it wasn't bad, he decided it just wasn't for him and he was with nothing. 

curiosity picked at his kind as he skidded a long to the cafeteria where he inevitable spotted his group of friends being rather loud. 

and of course josh was there, smiling at him with his eyes.


	6. pizza is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS FIC BUT IM UPDATING IT

The escapades of other students throwing themselves at him seemed to have calmed by the third week of school. Subtly was out the window though. If someone wanted to get in his pants they didn't really need to say much. Tyler had his friends and the moment a new person he'd never spoken too before would introduce themselves he had no choice but to assume the worst. 

Although the approach of being straightforward with him wasn't working, even though nobody was going to succeed in taking his virginity (he was determined.) That didn't mean nobody tried. Once or a few times a day he'd have a few girls that he'd never spoken too start talking to him in class. Mostly flirtatious small talk. He ignored the flirting part. 

It was a lot of. "We should hang out sometime! Grab pizza or something?" 

He'd also get the occasional. "I need help with my homework. Come over tonight? Tutor me. I'll even pay you!"

His classmates weren't as desperate as the few years lower than them. A few dickhead seniors did try, they were just as unsuccessful. 

He was currently a prize on the social scale that apparently everybody knew about. Josh was chill about it which made Tyler feel better. Actually Josh was a really laid back guy, he didn't judge and he wasn't trying to get in his pants which was a relief although he'd be flattered if Josh was interested in him at all. 

All his friends had also kinds of toned down on the helpless teasing he always seemed to endure which really made him feel better. 

Today was like any other. He was at school in the cafeteria eating lunch with his friends. 

"Do you think the freshman are gonna hop aboard the game?" Brendon grinned as he sat down. He had a slice of pizza in his hand on a paper plate. Tyler absolutely hated pizza but he said nothing. Josh was sitting beside him, Ashley across from him and then Dallon. Everyone else had a different lunch period. 

"God I hope not. They are children. Save them." Ashley said. Tyler nearly rolled his eyes because when she was a Freshman she was obsessed with hoping on board. 

"It shouldn't even be a game in the first place." Tyler added on making Brendon sigh. He was way too committed to this in Tyler's opinion. This was definitely not what school was about. 

"Oh shush, it's fucking amazing man." Brendon said excitedly. Dallon pecked his cheek happily. They had a complicated relationship but they seemed to make it work which was admirable albeit having been a giant surprise at first. Tyler hadn't been sure Brendon would ever be capable of getting into any type of serious relationship. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you keep telling yourself that." 

"What do you think Josh?" 

Josh perked up at being mentioned. He'd already become good friends with the entire group which was in Tyler's opinion the best thing that could possibly happen. He tore his gaze away from his phone. He looked at Tyler. "It's stupid."

"Thank you. See somebody agrees with me! We shouldn't be encouraging all this sex stuff ." 

"They're exposing themselves! It's not like they're being forced." Brendon was trying to defend himself which really Tyler couldn't stand. It's not like Brendon had started this game but he definitely advertised it. There were way too many risks and Tyler didn't even want to bring them into conversation. All he'd be able to say is he hoped everyone was using condoms and being safe. He knew that mostly everyone was but he knew that sometimes it was forgotten. 

The school had an alarmingly high rate of teen pregnancy. 

"You're right but they are being influenced." Tyler said and he was right. Josh watched as the two bickered in amusement. He didn't miss how angry Tyler was actually getting. It wasn't much of an argument but he could see it was heading that way.

"Okay guys. Let's just drop it." Josh said, unfortunately he got ignored. 

"You're just mad because no ones trying to bang you." Brendon said casually knowing he was wrong.

Tyler groaned, letting his head rest in his arms. "I wish that was the case you asshole."

Brendon laughed. Josh smiled. 

*

English class and around and Tyler was a bit on edge. Just in general being at school felt like a shore. He wasn't exactly fond of it to begin with, he wasn't exactly fond of Brendon right now either. Josh was great though. He wanted to spend more time with him and hopefully not completely embarrass himself. 

The group chat was in full swing during class though. His phone was constantly buzzing and he was way too busy to bother and turn off his notifications. 

When his teacher wasn't looking he shamelessly unlocked his phone and opened messenger. 

 

mel: do y'all think that I should become a chesrledade

asshole: what the fuck is a chesrledade???? 

ryan: mel.... 

mel: I MEANT CHEARLEADER

Ashley: do it i bet you'd look hot ;) 

mel: i hâte you 

asshole: hâte you 

ashley: love ù

patty: remember when tyler used to only text using âçčêñts 

ryan: THÄT WÃŠ ŚØ FÙÑŃY

asshole: høw wōùłd ÿòû ëveń prôńōūńçē thêśē thīńgš

mel: i'm becoming a cheerleader bye 

ashley: fuck yea

He read over the messages immediately rolling his eyes. 

asshole: bitch it takes so long to type like that

tyler: good. i want you to suffer. 

asshole: whÿ? 

ryan: We all hate you. 

asshole: WHYYY

asshole: josh do u hate me 

nutworthy: no?? 

asshole: see ryan not everyone hates me 

tyler: no everyone hates you. josh is lying. 

nutworthy: tyler how dare you accuse me of such a thing ^_^ 

tyler: josh what the heck is ^_^

nutworthy: ^~^ 

brendon: THAT ONE IS CUTE ^~^ 

tyler: gross i hate them all 

patty: :{ 

tyler: i hate that one too 

asshole: you're just mad that you'll never be as cute as these emojis 

nutworthy: that's right. you'll be cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent like updated this in a while because I highkey hate this fic cause it's super shitty and i prefer working on literally anything else but i updated it anyways so yes


End file.
